The Demon inside ME
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: A new girl comes to Ireland, and moves into an apartment next door to the famous YouTuber named JackSepticEye. But what she isn't prepared for, is that he has a hidden demon that not even his subscribers know about. Will it take the love and support of the new girl Avalon Mars to defeat AntiSepticEye, or will it all end with bloodshed? Rated T because I felt like rating it that.
1. Prologue

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Prologue**

A scream was heard in the night. It was definitely a girl screaming, as Yvette McKnight ran through the cemetery. Her watch was beeping like crazy as she ran to the source of the scream. It most definitely came from the far end of the cemetery. And it was so shrill and loud. It was like this woman had just seen a ghost, and Yvette wasn't there to witness it. Considering she was technically a ghost hunter.

But once she got there, the sight was unbearable to see. The lady that had screamed was already dead. Blood rushed from her neck as her skin grew paler and paler. And there was a bite mark on her shoulder, letting more blood come out. It was a mess even Yvette felt nauseous seeing.

"What the hell did this to her?!" Yvette asked to no one specific, until a cold hand touched her shoulder, making her spin around, only to see a sight she wasn't expecting to see. "No...you didn't do this!" Yvette yelled at the figure in front of her.

All the figure did, however, was grin evilly, showing his sharp teeth to her, and then disappearing into a dark green goop. Yvette watched as the goop slithered away from her, giving her this chance to follow it or not...she chose to follow it. So, she ran. She ran after it, ignoring the weird looks she was getting from people who were still out and about there in Ireland. She had to find out who this demon really was, and ask him why he killed such an innocent young girl. That was her nature: to find out the truth and put an end to it.

After a while of running after him, she noticed him, in goop form, climbing up the wall of an apartment building...one that she knew well. She ran through the front doors and up the stairs to her best friend's apartment. She began banging on the door, waiting for him to answer, but he never did. She began to bang some more, as she called out his name, right as light started to leak through the windows out in the opened hallway. She looked over at the window to see the sun rising, and was feeling more worried by the moment. She ran her fingers through her silky blond hair in a panic as she went for the doorknob...only to find that the door was unlocked.

And Yvette took no time to hold back her excitement as she then bolted into the room, not caring if she was waking him up or not. She needed to be sure that her best friend was alright, and wasn't another victim of this demon's nasty plan.

She ran through hallway of the apartment, before running into his room...and stopped dead in her tracks. There kneeling on the floor in pain, was the demon she recently saw in the cemetery. He was shaking and losing the will to fight off the nicest person for control.

The light hit him then, and the pale skin that the demon went a little more tan (not as tan as Markiplier's but still, not as pale as before), and his one black and green eye went back to white and blue, like how a normal eye looks. His teeth even went back to being normal, non-pointed teeth.

Yvette was in complete shock to see this, as she searched for the right words to say, but nothing came out. Her best had a demon that she had been after for all these years right inside him. What was she supposed to do now?! She couldn't destroy a demon (or ghost) if it has taken over a host! Because if she did, she'd have to kill the host, which would kill the ghost as well, but she wasn't anywhere near ready to kill somebody just because it was her job.

"Jack?" She asked as she stepped a little closer to him.

Jack looked up to see Yvette standing in the doorway of his bed room, making him almost freak out. "Yvette, this isn't what it looks like." He began as he stood up wobbly.

"Jack, what the bloody hell!? How did this even happen!?" Yvette yelled out of frustration of being lied to.

"I don't even know, Yvette! He just appeared one day, and now...I can't shake him." Jack replied, as he sat down on his bed.

"Do your subscribers even know about this?!"

"No! And they never will!" Jack put his face in his hands, and just sat there, feeling bad for himself, before felt something wet, making him look at his hands and almost freak. "No...I didn't, did I?"

"I'm afraid you did." Yvette answered as she sat down next to him on his bed. "Jack, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to get rid of this demon that is inside of you."

"How? I've done everything, and he hasn't left!"

"You don't know how to do this sort of stuff, but I do! So just trust me and believe that I can do it!" Yvette yelled at him. Jack sighed as he stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll trust you, but you better figure something out fast. I do NOT want to worry about him taking another life." He stated before walking to the bathroom and washing off his hands, and now face since he touched it with the wet red liquid on his hands.

"Don't worry, Jack." Yvette said before she noticed the moving van pulling into the parking lot, and the hyper go lucky girl jumping in the passenger seat, making her eyes widen at the sight of her. "I'm sure everything will be fine...now that she's finally here." She added as she grinned for the first time since earlier that night.

 **~END OF PROLOGUE~**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue for this story. I know it's short, and I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story, and I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**

 **See what I did there? Made it be like JackSepticEye's outro? Clever? Yeah? Yeah? No? Okay, I'll stop. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

The moving van pulled up to the apartment buildings in Ireland. Athlone, Weastmeath, Ireland to be more precise, as I just squealed with excitement. This was my first time being in Ireland, and I was SO going to make it worth my while living here. I mean, sure, my favorite YouTuber lives here, and that is...one of the reasons why I came to Ireland, but that wasn't the big reason: I was called to be an assistant to the local ghost hunter Yvette McKnight. I was going to start work in 3 days. I could hardly wait!

As the moving van parked into a parking spot, I got out eagerly and began to help the moving helpers with everything, even if they were protesting. I guess some Irishmen would rather do all the work themselves. Oh well, gave me a chance to explore.

I ran up to the hallway of my apartment, and stopped dead when I saw someone walking down said hallway. He had his earbuds in, but I knew it was him immediately. I almost squealed with excitement and ran to him when I felt something stop me. I grabbed my stomach in pain and faught to hold this pain down. I always got these pains where I'd have to rush to the bathroom or hide from whoever I am with. It's annoying.

Thankfully, this time I was strong enough to keep it in check. I took a deep breathe after that, before slowly walking up to the man, as he had stopped to search for a good song to listen to. As I walked up to him, I could tell he looked tired. I guessed he didn't get much sleep last night.

I stopped in front of him and was about to speak, when I noticed the song he was listening to. He said he had listened to the Undertale soundtrack a lot going down to the shops, so you can assume that I'd be shocked to see that he was getting ready to listen to "My Demons" by Starset. Sure they weren't a Christian Rock Band like Ashes Remains, but that song sort of gave me the feeling of it being sung towards God. Well, not everyone thinks that way, so I guess it really wasn't that surprising.

He looked up to me and smiled his charming smile as he took out an earbud. "Hi, are you new here?" He asked, with the music from his phone going off. He most definitely was listening to "My Demons".

"Uh, yeah. I'm new to Ireland as well." I said, with my British accent coming out strong for some odd reason. I know what you guys are asking out there right now, and no, I'm not from England, I'm from Ohio in America. I just have a slight British accent because my father and mother sent me to an England Boarding School when I was 10.

"I can tell. You from England?" He asked me.

"Why does everyone ask that bloody question? No, I'm not. I just have a slight accent from being in a boarding school there." I answered, with a tiny giggle.

"Oh, well that makes sense." He said. "I'm Sean, but I go back Jack with my family and..."

"On the internet, yeah I know. I sort of watch your videos." I said with a calm demeanor, but on the inside...I WAS GOING ABSOLUTELY CRAZY! "I'm Avalon...Avalon Mars."

"Avalon! What a badass name!" Jack exclaimed, making me giggle slightly before he played with his phone. "You're a subscriber, so wanna take a selfie with me?" I smiled with excitement as we posed for a selfie quickly, but the moment he took the photo, I saw a glimpse of something, or someone, I wasn't expecting to see so soon. It wasn't even night time yet! And plus...I got rid of her ages ago.

"Uh, Jack...mind if I see the photo real quick?" I asked him, which he said yes and showed it to me. Thankfully, it was just a glimpse and it didn't take in the photo. "Nice." I said with a giggle as he took his phone back. But then, he looked a little out of it, like something was wrong. I noticed his eyes were looking off into outerspace really, but...one had started to turn green.

"Uh, Jack, are you okay?" I asked him, which made him snap out of it and his eye that was turning green went back to blue instantly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"I figured. Maybe you should take the day off today for YouTube. I'm sure everyone will understand. I know I do."

"I just might. Thanks." He said back, smiling right at me.

"No problem." I smiled before I realized what time it was. "Oh, I have to..." But that was when I felt it. Pain. And lots of it. No...she couldn't have been awake. I didn't need her as much as I used to!

" _Let me out! We need to talk!"_ A voice echoed through my head, confirming my fear. She WAS awake. Damn it!

"I-I have to go. It was nice to meet you, Jack!" I yelled as I ran towards my apartment. I could tell that Jack was giving me a weird look from behind me, but I didn't care at that moment. SHE was coming out this time. I was able to hold this pain down the first time before meeting Jack, why all of a sudden can I not keep her from coming out?

I ran into the apartment and into the bathroom, as my sight began to blur and my last thought, being me practically collapsing to the floor.

Then, before I knew it, my sight was back, and I looked up to see her standing in front of me in the bathroom.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"What? No, good morning?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine. Good morning. Now what do you want?" I asked her again.

"Geez, aren't we a little nasty today." She stated as she walked up to the mirror and fluffed up her red hair a little bit. "Well then, I'll just cut to the chase." She began. "I felt another ghost, or demon, nearby, when you were talking to that let's player you love so much."

"Really? You could have just told me that instead of telling me to let you out!" I yelled as I stood up and stood behind her. My silver chain and red heart necklace around my neck was glowing slightly.

"But it wasn't just any demonic energy, Avalon!" The ghost that was inside me said, as she spun around and looked back at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is...this one is a lot like my signature." She answered.

"How? You're the only other..."

"...ghost with a powerful signature, I know." She interrupted. "But this one is just like mine, only stronger."

"Explain how strong."

"Strong enough that if I am able to feel it, which we both know I normally can't, then that means this ghost is dangerous. And because you are like a sister to me, I want to protect you."

"Akuma..." I began to say before I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "...where do you think it is?"

"There's only one way to find him...and that's to have a steakout in the hallway tonight." Akuma (my ghost) said.

"I have a better idea, Sherlock. How about...?" I began to say before Akuma stopped me.

"No...hallway. The demon has a host."

"That's the stronger energy. Once it takes a host..."

"It's powers become stronger. So, you start unpacking, and I'm going to go outside to get fresh air. I have been in that necklace for so long, I need to stretch my legs." She said before poofing out of the bathroom, which made me roll my eyes.

 **~Jack's POV~**

I walked down the stairs to the front door and seeing the moving helpers come in with boxes. I guess these were Avalon's things. One of them held the door opened for me and I nodded in saying thank you as I walked outside, and immediately felt my skin crawl.

"Hello Anti." A voice spoke from behind me, making me spin around and see a girl who looked similar to Avalon, but with red hair and light brown eyes. So light that they almost looked red.

"Who are you? And my name is Ja..." I stopped dead in my thought, as I could feel something going on inside me. And before I knew it...

"How'd you find out it was me, Akuma?" Was what came out. It wasn't even my voice! It was dark and raspy, like a demon's...which it should have since that's what it was.

"Oh, let's just say, I sensed you around...in a host." She answered. _What is going on?_ I thought to myself.

"I figured that. But how'd you find out that it was this loser?" He said. _HEY!_

"Oh, I have my ways." She answered as she walked closer to me. "Listen to me, Anti. My living sister is up there, and is going to be working with a ghost hunter. I suggest, you stay away from her, if you want to live."

"Oh, dearie...you can't kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because..." He began to say. I actually wanted to know why she couldn't either. "...if you kill me, you're killing the human I took over as well." My eyes practically grew at the sound of that.

"Meaning I'd be killing Avalon's favorite let's player." She said as it clicked her head. "That's why you chose him."

"Precisely." The demon inside me said.

"Alright, fine. But if you hurt her in anyway, I will not hesitate one bit. I won't care at that moment, I will kill you." She said before she poofed away. I guessed she was a ghost.

"She doesn't scare me." My demon said before I could feel him go back to sleep inside me and I am able to speak again.

"But she scares me." I said to myself.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for reading. And I just want to say, that I know I used Akuma and Avalon in 2 different stories, but I have 2 explainations for that. I chose to make the ghost girl be named Akuma because that means demon in Japanese, and there will more than just the English language in this story. And the reason I chose to name the female character Jack falls for Avalon, is because I just like that name. So, don't be surprised when you see Avalon Mars in an original story I'm working on if it ever gets published.**

 **And just so you guys know, I'll be posting a prequel to this story once this one is done (obviously) called Scotland Yard. Make sure you keep your eyes opened for it. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter. If you liked it, punch that fave button in the face, LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around. Waposh! Waposh! Thank you, and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! (lol)**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Brittany Bauer here, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. I caught a bit of a snag in life and had to figure it out. I still am but I felt bad that I hadn't posted anything for this story in a long time (along with my other stories that need to be finished). So, here is Chapter 2 for The Demon inside ME. I hope you enjoy the extra special long chapter. And just so you know, I have the prequel on called Scotland Yard. That one is a MarkiplierXOC fanfic like this one is a JackSepticEyeXOC one. So if you want to find out more of the story, go check out Scotland Yard. It's still a work in progress, but it is published. Anyway, thank you for your patience, and enjoy the story! God bless!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I started to unpack my one box in my room, while my heart necklace still glowed dimly. Akuma was taking her good old time with stretching her legs, that's for sure. I took out a little photograph and grinned at in contently. It was a picture of me and my best friend from when we were 9 years old. She had brown hair like me, and gorgeous hazel blue eyes not like me (I just have normal blue eyes). She looked so happy back then. But after that day, she disappeared and I haven't seen her since. I heard about her mother being murdered in her house, and they couldn't find Blaire Aggie anywhere. I know I said I went to a Boarding School in England, but I lived in Scotland when I was 9, and when I turned 10, I moved back to America, only to be sent to England shortly after.

Anyway, after a while of unpacking, I heard Akuma walk into the room, and kneel by me to help. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Like I said: I went for a walk to stretch my legs." Akuma answered. I just rolled my eyes as I went back to work on unpacking the boxes that were left in my room.

"Knock, knock! Anyone here?!" A voice called, making me quickly snap my fingers at Akuma, which made her roll her eyes and disappear back into my necklace, before I walked out of my room and out in the living room area. And just to see that it was Jack.

"Jack! Hey!" I said as I walked up further.

"Hey! So you live in this one?" Jack asked me.

"Of course! Why?" I asked.

"Well, looks like we're neighbors. And I want to warn you, whenever I'm recording, I'm always loud."

"Oh, believe me, I know." I giggled at his warning while he chuckled at my statement. It was nice to have made friends with my new neighbor already, and my favorite YouTuber out there. I mean, how many of his subscribers can say that they became friends with JackSepticEye!? None probably.

"So, the reason for me coming over, is 1) to warn you about my loudness..." Jack began, making me laugh some. "...and 2) was wondering if you wanted to go hang out so I could show you around Ireland."

"You know what, I would actually love that." I answered as I grabbed my rainbow zebra cell phone case/wallet, and my key before we headed out. I could feel Akuma causing me pain and go haywire, but I just ignored her as we walked out of the apartment building and went to a local coffee shop not that far away.

"So, are you looking for work while you're here?" Jack asked me as we stood in line at the coffee shop to order.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I have a job waiting for me already. I start in 3 days." I answered as the line moved up some.

"Oh, that's cool. What are you going to be doing?"

"Hunting ghosts. I'm the assistant for Yvette McKnight."

"You're working for Yvette?" With the way Jack asked that, made it clear to me.

"I take it you know her." I said.

"Hell yeah! She's like one of my most closest friends here! I didn't even know she was looking for an assistant."

"Yeah, well, she found me. And she researched a lot, and when she came across me, she had to have me I guess." I said, sounding cocky before adding: "I'm only kidding. She heard about my ability to sense paranormal stuff and thought that it could be helpful."

"Oh, well that makes more sense." Jack replied with a small chuckle as we moved up to the counter. "What would you like?"

"Uh, could I get some hot chocolate? It's really cold out there today." I answered.

"Sure." Jack then ordered a coffee and a hot chocolate, and then paid for both our drinks. I didn't expect him to pay for me.

"You didn't have to pay for me, Jack." I mentioned.

"Nonsense! I asked for you to come, so it's my treat!" Jack stated as we got our drinks and went to sit down.

"Okay, but next time it's my treat." I smiled at him as we sat down at a small table.

"Okay." He chuckled slightly as we got to talking about random crap. I laughed at his one story at Pax (don't remember which one he said it was) when Mark and Wade (and a little bit of Bob) started singing the Goofy Goober song from SpongeBob SquarePants and how he pulled Jack into the mix, and had him start singing it as well.

I then told him about my past, how when I was younger, I started watching his videos and that they saved my life basically. Because now I was the smiling, happy, 20 year old girl that loved life. Give or take the usual Akuma causing me pain at times. I didn't tell him about Akuma actually. He would have thought I was crazy if I had told him that. So I kept her hidden. Until...

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know a girl named Akuma, would you?" Jack asked, which made me almost do a spit take with my hot coco. I looked up at him with shock clearly present in my eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. "Who is she?"

"Uh...I..." I began to say, but couldn't find the right way to describe who she was. He'd think I was crazy if I told him that she was my ghost like sister and that she would warn me whenever a ghost was near. But I still said the truth in some way. "...she's my sister. But she died a long time." Is what answered with. That wasn't a lie, that was true. She died when I was 5 and she was 10, and now she haunts me in the necklace around my neck.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jack said back as he touched my arm.

"It's fine. I'm over it, really." I began. "Why did you even ask about her? I never told you about her until now."

"I think I saw her earlier today." Jack stated.

"What?" I couldn't believe her. Was she try to scare my favorite let's player out of his skin?

" _He's not who he says he is, Ava!"_ I heard Akuma'a voice in my head. I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of my hot coco and continued to get to know Jack.

 **~No one's POV~**

Yvette was typing up something on her computer, trying to find a way to get rid of Jack's demon for him. Avalon started in 3 days, so she had some time to do some research.

She typed in the search browser how to get rid of ghosts that took over a host. That was how she found the link to a site about ghost hunting. She may have been a ghost hunter, but there was certain things that she didn't know. So, the internet was her best friend.

She clicked on the link and opened it up to the site. And the first thing she saw, was the ghost she was hunting the other night, and that took Jack as its host. "That's him." She mumbled as she scrolled through the essay online until she got to the paragragh that talked about how to get rid of them.

"Okay. 'If the ghost has taken a host, try to lure it out by talking to it. If it refuses to come out of the host, then...'" She stopped reading and felt air get caught in her throat. "No...if Jack's ghost refuses to leave, I'd have to kill Jack just to get rid of it?" Yvette felt her heart sink at this news. She couldn't do that to her best friend!

"What do I do now?"

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just a little update. I unpublished Scotland Yard from Wattpad, and will be probably posting it up on Fanfiction instead. So, just to let you all know. Oh, and if you want, follow me on Instagram writer_gal101. Thanks. [If my Instagram name didn't show up here, look at my profile.]**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I woke up to the sun peeking through my window...and to the sound of Jack yelling in the room next door. But it wasn't his normal yelling voice for gaming, but, yelling like he was in pain. I got out of bed quickly and ran to his door. Akuma appeared beside me and grabbed my arm before I could start pounding.

"What the hell, Akuma!?" I yelled, as I looked at her in anger.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you." She said with a look of concern.

"He might be hurt! I don't care what you think of him, I seeing if he's okay!" I yelled as I yanked my arm out of Akuma's grasp and banged on the door. "Jack! Are you okay in there?!" I called out, but he didn't answer, he just kept yelling in pain. I didn't understand why Akuma didn't trust him, she hasn't since we got here 2 days ago, but I didn't care what she thought about him. He was a friend now, and I was going to make sure that he was alright.

I went for the door knob and twisted it, to find that it was unlocked surprisingly. So I rushed in as Akuma disappeared and reappeared in my necklace. I ran through the hallways, trying to find where he could be, and then, I found his recording room, seeing him on the ground, holding his stomach in pain.

"Jack!" I ran up to him and knelt down by his side, as I helped him sit up. "Jack, what's wrong?!" I asked, as he yelled one last time. It was a lot different than from listening to it on a computer, tablet, or phone. Ouch! But all of a sudden, he stopped yelling, and just started breathing heavily, as he forehead shined slightly. He did say he didn't sweat but shine a little bit when he worked out. So this definitely clarifies that knowledge.

"Jack?" I said his name once more, making him look my way, with clear baby blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Avalon..." Jack began as he sat up a little more. "...yeah, I'm fine. How'd you...?"

"You were so loud that I think the whole building heard you." I answered as I helped him stand up. That was when I noticed he looked tired again. "And you didn't get much sleep again last night, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I don't know what's wrong with me! I normally can sleep no problem!" He said, but I could sense a hint of guilt in his voice. I could tell he was lying. But, I wasn't going to call him out on a secret he's trying to keep just to be a jackass. So, I kept it to myself, and decided to wait until he was ready to tell me the truth.

"Well, I'd suggest another day off, but, I doubt you'd want to." I said.

"No, I already got enough shit on Twitter from my subscribers telling me to it! Some said to get well soon, so I was glad to see that. But others, holy damn!" Jack answered, which made me giggle slightly before sighing. But then, I got a lightbuld in my head.

"Say, I'm supposed to go to work for Yvette today, but not until tonight. How about we do a collab video? That way you won't be alone and with another person here, you shouldn't be tired." I explained, and when I finished, I saw his eyes light up a little bit.

"You play games?" He asked me, with a smile on his face. His smile was so cute. It was like a slanted smile. It looked cute on screen, but in person, it was even cuter.

"Yeah, I have my own gaming channel on YouTube myself." I answered, smiling back.

"Really? What do you go by?"

"Ghost Gamer." **[I hope no one is going by that name on YouTube]** And with the look on his face, I could tell he didn't believe me. "It's true."

"I never pegged it to be you! You don't use a face came, so I didn't think..."

"I take it you've heard of my channel."

"Are you kidding? Mark's girlfriend told me about your channel. So I took a peak for myself, and oh, my; God!" I laughed a little. "You were pretty funny."

"Thanks. But I don't do it for a living, obviously. I've been doing ghost hunting." I said back.

" _More like demon hunting. Get out of there!"_ I could hear Akuma speaking in my head, but I just ignored her.

"So, what game would you want to play?" He asked as he got a second chair ready for me.

"How about..." I began when a game came into my head. "HAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEELS!" I yelled like him, which made him laugh and get the game ready to play.

 **~Jack's POV~**

I sat down in my seat, ready to play Happy Wheels with Ghost Gamer herself, Avalon Mars sitting down next to me. But then, I remembered something. I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen, grabbed some cookies, poured them in a bowl and walked up to the recording room. I set the bowl of cookies by Avalon and received a look of confusion.

"Challenge. If one of us loses at a level, we don't eat a cookie. If we win, we do."

"That's not a real challenge and you know that!" She yelled. Good God, she was just as loud as me! OW!

"I know...I just want cookies." He stated, which made her roll her eyes.

"Then no challenge. They're just here for us to munch on while we play." She said, which made me smile and turn on the camera. Then, I did my intro.

"Wapoosh! Top of the morning to you, laddies! My name is JackSepticEye, and welcome back to HAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEELS!" I yelled, and I could tell that Avalon had covered her ears for that, which I laughed at the moment I put my arms down.

"Today, I have a very special guest playing the game with me." I began. "And you probably can already see her, I hope."

"Howdy all you lovely people, I'm Ghost Gamer!" She yelled. I smiled at her intro. I was cute.

"Alright! Let's get in and play!" I said as I started up a level and played first.

XXXXXXXXXX

As time went on, I was enjoying it. Avalon really kept me awake, and Happy Wheels always woke me up in the first place, so it was win-win.

But just then, I felt it. Anti was wanting to come out. Why now?! I held it together and continued to play Happy Wheels with Avalon, and by the time my outro came, he was back in his little corner of my mind.

"But thank you guys, so much for watching this video. If you liked, PUNCH that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around!" I did high fives in the air, but with one, got high fived by Avalon out of nowhere, which made me chuckle slightly. "But thank you, and I'll see all you dudes..."

"...IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" Avalon had joined me, and we both started laughing as I went to turn off the camera. And when I did, I heard Avalon yelp, which made me look her way quickly. She was shaking her hand like it was hurt or she burnt it.

"You okay?" I asked her as she grabbed her hand and looked at me.

"Yeah, I fine. I just pinched it on the chair." She answered, and I could tell she was lying.

"Okay." I said back. I had a feeling she'd tell me the truth sooner or later, so I didn't push. "Say, you wouldn't mind doing another video with me, would you?"

"Are you kidding me?! I would love to!" She yelled, which made me flinch. She was definitely just as loud as me. "Sorry. Lost my cool there for a moment." She stated, which just made me laugh as I got Mario Kart 8 ready to play, and she squealed.

"I take it you like Mario Kart."

"Of course I do! I have a series of this game on my channel...only the GameCube version though. I've never played the WiiU version yet."

"Well, now you are." I said with a smile as I handed her a Wii remote and I took the tablet for the system. She smiled as she took the Wii remote and just sat there as she took another cookie from the bowl. I grinned while I was setting up the WiiU system, and I could feel my heart beating hard. I haven't felt like this since my Korean girlfriend. But look how that ended. She moved back to Korea and I was once again single. But, maybe it would work out a lot better with Avalon.

No, wait! I couldn't ask her out or be her boyfriend! If it ended up with us being more than just friends, Anti would find out and try to kill her. I couldn't let that happen. So I was just going to keep it inside, until Yvette found a way to get him out of me. Then maybe, just maybe, Avalon and I could be something more.

XXXXXXXXXX

After we recorded Mario Kart 8 and I stopped recording, we went down to my kitchen, and just continued to eat the cookies, and just talked.

"I have an idea." She said.

"Okay, spill." I said back as I leaned up against the table.

"Let's play 20 questions right now. We each ask 1 question until we reach 20 just to get to know each other a little better."

"I like that idea. Okay, you first." I said.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"Blue and green. My channel colors. You?"

"I like a lot of colors. I like red, purple, pink, white, and black." She answered.

"Okay. What is your favorite movie?"

"Rise of the Guardians! It's about the childhood beliefs, and Jack Frost, and how they have to protect the children as Guardians of Childhood. Yours?" She answered.

"I have a lot. Can that be my answer...and this question not count?" I answered, and she giggled a little. Her giggle was like a melody that I couldn't help but want to hear everyday.

"Sure." She said, before I notice her grab her stomach in pain. "Ah!"

"You okay?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"I'm fine. I just get these pains sometime, and they are normally anxiety." She answered as I saw a sweat drop come from her forehead.

"I think I should go. I'll talk to you later." She said before she ran out of the house and to her house next door. Well, apartment, but same thing.

I watched as she left and went I stood up after seeing she was out of sight, I turned around there was Akuma standing right there.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. "What the hell do you want now?!"

"Stay away from Avalon! I know Anti is inside you and I don't want him hurting her!" She yelled at me.

"Listen, Akuma!" I began as I stood up from the ground. "I know you care about her, I do too! I felt him coming out earlier while I was recording a video with her, and I kept him under control. He never came out!"

"How?!"

"I just can! Please, just give me a chance. Yvette is coming up with a way to get rid of him and once she does, I'll be free, and Avalon will be safe!"

Akuma sighed stiffly before looking at me with her very light brown (red in my opinion) eyes. "Alright. But Anti comes out of you when she's around, and she gets hurt...don't say I didn't warn you." She said before disappearing out of sight.

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I was holding and leaned against the table. That Akuma ghost was extremely scary. Even though when I looked at her, she reminded me so much of Avalon, but not at the same time. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

"Jack?" I heard a voice at my door, making me turn around and sigh with relief. Yvette was there.

"Yvette, please tell me you have a way to get Anti out of me already. I don't think I can handle anymore death threats." I said as I was about to walk towards her, but she took out her knife and held it in front of her, making me stop dead. "Yvette?"

"Where's his dagger?" She asked.

"What dagger?" I asked back.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you remember what happened last year!" She said as she let her arm fall to her side with the knife.

I sighed as I pulled it out of my back pocket. It was a dagger with a black base, and the blade was just a normal blade, like a knife, but it had an intricate design on it, and had the name 'AntiSepticEye' in the center of the design. I did remember. I remember being in LA with Mark and trying to protect his now girlfriend from Darkiplier.

"How could I forget? That was when Anti and Dark kidnapped me and I could make videos for a while. Thankfully my subscribers understood."

"Jack, you have to lock that dagger up. If Anti comes out while you are holding it, it'll be the end of JackSepticEye!"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked up at her. She just grabbed the dagger from my hand and looked me in the eyes.

"I read online about AntiSepticEye. He is trouble. More trouble than Darkiplier ever was!" She began as she went to the small table by my couch in the living room, opened the drawer, took out the key from it, and placed the dagger inside it. She then closed it and locked it. She then pocketed the key and walked back to me.

"What?" I asked.

"AntiSepticEye is the strongest ghost I have ever had the pleasure to see or hunt. He is after power, and will only get it through a host. Once he has his dagger in his hands while in his host, the host is then completely taken over."

"Oh God."

"And the only way to get rid of him, is to kill him. But...if I kill him, then I'll be killing you too, Jack."

"And that's the only way?"

"I'm afraid so." Yvette answered. I was, for the first time in a while (since last year), felt legit scared. I always said it as a joke in my videos, but this time I really was scared. Anti could not get that much power, if he did, then I'd be done and so would my channel.

"Yvette, you can NOT tell Avalon anything about this. I'm trying to protect her from him."

"Wait, you know Avalon already? How?" She asked.

"She's my new neighbor. Promise you won't tell her."

"I promise. I wasn't going to tell her anyway. But something tells me she will find out." That's when it clicked.

"Her sixth sense...the one that senses ghosts. She'll sense Anti sooner or later...I'm hoping later." I said as I sat down at my table with my head in my hands, as I felt Anti wanting to come out again. "You should go. He's coming." I said before running to the bathroom. I ran in and closed the door, locking it behind me. I started running to the bathtub, but stopped in front of the mirror and immediately, my sight blacked out.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Hey everyone. I noticed that the last chapter I posted wasn't as long as I said it would be. So to make up for that, I made this one extra long. I was 6 pages long when I finished typing it, but I bet once this little author's note is done, it'll be 7 pages long.**

 **I was in the zone with writing this chapter. I don't know what came over me, but I just love this chapter. This one has to be my favorite chapter in the whole story so far. We see chemistry forming between Avalon and Jack, and then, we find out about his demon. Just how I wanted it to go. I am so proud of this chapter. Sorry, can't stop saying that. lol**

 **Anyway, thank you all, so much for reading this chapter. If you liked it, hit that fave button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. High fives the air twice*. Thank you and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I stood outside of Yvette McKnight's house and stared in awe as Akuma reappeared by my side. I had taken a pain reliever to calm my stomach a little bit, and it worked, but I still felt a little sick. Not what I wanted to happen on my first day of work for Miss McKnight. But, there must have been a reason to do so.

"Did you scare Jack again, Akuma?" I asked, not even looking at her.

"Uh..." She began as I turned around, showing her my evil eyes, which made her back up a little. "Okay! I did! But I'm only trying to protect you, Ava!" She answered with.

"What did I tell you before we came here? Not to scare any boy I might end up liking here! That includes Jack!"

"But he's not who he's letting on!" She yelled at me, and I stopped.

"What are talking about?"

"I can sense it's him. He's the ghost's host." I looked at her in disbelief. Of course she'd make something like that up just to get my goat. I was so mad at her that I didn't even hesitate. I snapped my fingers, and she took that as I didn't believe her.

"Fine, don't believe me. But when he turns into that ghost that's inside him, don't come crying to me!" She yelled at me before disappearing into my necklace.

I sighed before walking up to the front door and knocked. Moments later, Yvette opened it up and smiled.

"Avalon, welcome to Ireland! It's nice to finally meet you!" She said as she gave me a hug and then pulled me inside.

"Thanks, Miss McKnight."

"Oh, please! We're practically the same age! Call me Yvette." She said, which made me smile. She was way cool! I don't even know why my anxiety took over when it did. I had nothing to worry about.

Just then, I jumped at the sound of her watching beeping like crazy. I saw her look at it and immediately grab a knife from a table near by.

"What's going on?" I asked her, before I sensed Akuma in my head.

" _A ghost is near by, genius! Get out your knife!"_ She yelled in my head. I quickly took out my own knife and looked around, waiting for the ghost that triggered Yvette's watch.

And as if on cue, the ghost came flying through the air, with a young brunette girl run in with a canister to catch it. She opened it up and within seconds, the ghost got sucked in, and the brunette quickly closed it once it was in completely.

"Bloody pain in the ars!" She yelled in a Scottish accent. My eyes widened once I got a better look at the girl. Brown hair, pale skin...and hazel blue eyes. I couldn't believe it. I thought she was dead, but here she was, alive, safe, and a ghost hunter.

"Blaire?" I asked, which made the girl look up at me. Her widened as she almost dropped the canister, but thankfully, Yvette was quick enough to run up to it and catch it in time.

"I take it you guys already know each other." Yvette said.

"Yes, we do." Blaire said as she walked up to me and just stared me for a while, before smiling and hugged me. "I've missed ye lassie." She said into my ear, with me hugging her back.

"Same here." I said back as we pulled away. "Look at you! You look..."

"Badass? Yeah, me boyfriend told me that when he first met me practically." Blaire answered with a smile.

"I was going to say pretty, but that works too." I responded before noticing the ring on her left hand ring finger. "But wouldn't your boyfriend be your fiancé now?" I saw her look at her hand and smile slightly.

"I guess he would be." She answered.

"Wait..." Yvette began. "...Mark proposed?"

"Yeah, lassie. Didn't I tell you when I got here 2 days ago?" Blaire asked, arms crossed over her chest.

"No, I think that escaped your mind." Yvette stated before she hugged Blaire. "Congrates!"

"Thanks."

"Mark? Mark who?" I asked.

"Mark Fischbach...you know Markiplier." Blaire answered.

"Are you serious?"

"I'm serious."

"Oh, my; God. How cool is that!" I stated.

"I was actually going to call ye, Ava. I know we haven't seen each other in like forever, but I was wondering, would you like to be my Maid of Honor? I mean, you were my best friend when we were kids."

"True." I thought about it for not even a second. "I'd love to be your Maid of Honor!"

"Great! Well, I better be going. Jack is probably waiting at the park." She said, before I noticed Yvette's face change from excitement, to fear.

"Wait, Jack...JackSepticEye?"

"Yeah! How'd ye know, lassie?" She asked.

"I live next door to him in an apartment building." I answered.

"Oh, well do you know if he left for the park yet?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I left before he did. So I don't know."

"Damn, okay. Thanks. And thanks for being my Maid of Honor. We'll catch up before I leave in 2 weeks, I promise." She said before she gave me a quick hug and left the house.

 **~Jack's POV~**

I sat in the park alone for a little while. I was able to fight off Anti and come back to being my normal self, thankfully. I was waiting for someone there, and was checking the feed on my two videos for the day. They all seemed to have liked Avalon. And by they, I mean my subscribers. I then went to her channel page, and saw that her channel had been getting a lot more subscribers because of it. She was now at 10,000 subscribers, here's hoping she'd get more.

After a few moments, I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me look and see a ring. Then, I look up and smile. It's Blaire.

"Blaire, hey!" I said as I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back and then pulled away. I took her hand that had the ring on it and checked it out. "When did he ask you?" I asked.

"3 days before I flew out here, laddie." She said with a small smile.

"Congratulations." I said before I noticed the sun...it was setting. "Oh, shite."

"What?" Blaire asked.

"Um, I know you just got here and all, but, do you think we can re-scheduel?"

"Jack, are ye okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...him." I stated, as I felt him wanting to come out. When I mentioned him, she realized what I meant, and agreed to meet up again and left.

I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I wasn't myself again.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**

 **Two chapters in one night! How AWESOME is that! You're welcome.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys, so much for reading. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around. *High fives air twice* But thank you and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I was typing on the computer, looking something up for Yvette, when I heard the door open and close again. I looked and saw that it was Blaire that came back.

"What are you doing back?" I asked her.

"Jack said he needed to re-scheduel." Blaire answered with. I looked back over at Yvette, and saw that she looked scared about something. I would have asked her, but I decided not to. I continued to research some stuff, when I felt Akuma squirming inside me.

" _He's coming!"_ She yelled which made me spin around, only to see green goop coming in through the window.

"Yvette! Look!" I yelled, making her and Blaire look over, only to see the green goop coming into her house.

"No. Avalon, go hide!" She yelled as she grabbed her knife and got in front of me. I just watched as Blaire and Yvette waited for the goop do to something, before I ran away from the area, and hid in the closet in the hallway. I listened as I heard Yvette start to talk.

"How did you find out where I lived?!" She yelled.

"Oh, Yvette...you should know by now." A male like voice said. It sounded a little like...no, it couldn't have been him. It was too dark and raspy like a demon voice. It couldn't have been Jack.

"Where's me Irish brother, ye bloody asshole?!" This voice was Blaire's, and with what she said, kind of confused me. Did she find her way to Ireland when she was a kid and found Jack's family?

"Oh, you're looking at him, Blaire dear." The male voice said. I could tell he had a smirk on his face. "Now where's my dagger!?" Dagger?

"I will never tell you!" Yvette yelled. "Now please! Bring Jack back!" No...it WAS Jack. Akuma was right. He DID have a ghost taking him on as their host inside him. I should have listened to her.

"I told you it was him." She said from behind me. I looked at her, with a sad look on my face. I was worried. Jack was a friend, and he had a bunch of subscribers counting on him. Something had to be done.

"Akuma..." I began as I stepped out of the closet, with her following suit. "...I want you to take me over like you did back then."

"What?! Why?!" She asked me.

"I need to save him. And if being taken as a host again will help, then so be it." I answered.

"Avalon, I'm not doing that."

"Why not?!"

"Because you can do this by yourself! You have that power from then still!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it. It just causes more pain." I said with a sigh following afterwards.

"Ava, you can do this." Was all she said before disappearing back into my necklace. I sighed again before walking around the corner, and seeing Jack standing there. But it wasn't Jack. It was his ghost. One of his eyes was black with a green iris (when it was supposed to be white and blue), his ears were slightly pointed, and he had 2 sets of fangs in his mouth.

He looked at me with a devilish grin on his face. "Ah, a new member to the par..." He didn't get to finish. I rose my hand up, cutting off his words and making him try to speak. I held my hand like that as I took one step, and then before I knew, I had sped up to be standing right in front of him. My hand still held his voice, as I stared him in the eyes, with an expresionless face.

"Where's Jack?" I asked, with an expresionless voice.

"Avalon?" Blaire asked from my right, making me look at her, with the same face. "When did this...?"

"I'll explain later." I stated as I stared back up at him. "Now answer my question, Anti, is it? Where is JACK!" I yelled as I squeezed the air, which made the ghost that was showing himself in Jack gasp for air. "Let him out, or you're gone."

"O...o..." He began to say as I noticed his eye slowly fading to white and blue. "...okay." He chocked out, before I put my hand down and gave him back his hair.

He gasped and coughed as air entered his lungs again, and his fangs disappeared. His ears went normal as well. I stared at him for a while before he looked up at me...and Jack was back.

"Gee, I feel like such a good friend that you would tell me something like this." I said sarcastically, and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Ava, I'm sorry I've been keeping this from you. I just...didn't want you to worry." Jack said as he stood up from the ground.

"Jack, I worry, yeah. But, when something like this is happening, it's huge! I should know, it happened to me ages ago!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?" Yvette asked.

"Again, I'll explain later. Anyway..." I began. "...from now on, we work together. I'll help you fight this. If he's about to come out..."

"...he'll hurt you. And I don't want that to happen." He said.

I looked at him for a short while before turning my back on him and walking a few steps forwards, before getting so angry that I swiped my hand my bag and made it fly in the air and hit a wall hard.

"WHOA!" Jack and the others screamed.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!?" I screamed as I felt the pain I felt earlier come back.

"Avalon, relax!" Yvette yelled, making me look at her, and by the look on her face, I could tell she was scared of my one eye. It always flamed up like Sans' from Undertale (only in red) whenever I was angry.

" _Avalon, you're ghost eye is showing."_ Akuma said, making me realize, I was getting angry over nothing. So I calmed down, and everything stopped.

"Where did this come from, lassie?" Blaire asked.

I chuckled slightly as I looked her way. "You're a ghost hunter. You should know by now." I stated before looking back at Jack. "And Jack...I'll be fine. If I can handle a simple ghost in me, so can you." I then walked up to my bag, and lifted it up from the ground, after picking up the few things that fell out of it, and left.

I leaned against the front door outside for a short while as I heaved a breathe and then ran. I showed my true self...not what I wanted to do on my first day of work.

 **~Jack's POV~**

I watched as Avalon lost her temper and started using these weird powers all around the room. It sort of scared me. What did she mean that she went through this too? Did she have Anti take her over and then he moved on to me? I needed to know. I needed answers. Who was Avalon Mars really?

"Jack, are you okay?" Yvette asked me, making me look her way.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He really took control this time. He almost took over completely." I answered.

"Ay. I can't believe she didn't know, laddie! She's the best one to sense ghosts!" Blaire stated.

"And the only ghost hunter with powers like that. Makes me wonder if she has a ghost helping her out." Yvette said as she went to her computer and started to do some research. She typed in Avalon's name, but nothing came up. Then, I remembered something.

"Try typing in Akuma." I told her, and she obeyed. And there she was, the ghost I saw twice now was up on the screen. Yvette scrolled through the passage, and found something interesting.

"Akuma Marie Mars, the daughter of Tom and Suki Mars, died when she was only 10 years old while in this old abandoned house they used to live in. She had a sister named Avalon Michelle Mars."

"That's our Avalon!" Blaire declared.

"She was only 5 years old when her sister died. Rumor has it that Akuma's ghost roamed that house, until she decided to leave and start taking her own sister as a host." Yvette said as she read the passage.

"So, she was right. Akuma was her sister." I said to myself.

"Does it say anything about her helping Avalon with ghost hunting, lassie?" Blaire asked.

"No. It only says that when Avalon was 16, she started acting funny. She was acting...like Akuma."

"That's how it happened! Akuma took her own sister as a host and gave her these wicked powers!" I stated.

"But it doesn't anything about Akuma helping her with her ghost hunting." Yvette stated.

"Give her a break." A voice said, making us look over to see Akuma standing there. "She tries her best to fit in, and just when she finally feels like she belongs, she's an outcast again." She said before she faded out of the area.

"I feel bad." Yvette began to say. "I'll give her a chance. So what if Akuma is helping her with this job, as long as she's doing the job. That's all I care about."

I sighed as I walked towards the front door and waited a while. "Things with me and her, aren't going to be the same anymore." I said to myself before leaving the house without a word.

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I sighed as I sat there in my room of my apartment, thinking of what just happened. I lost control. I haven't lost control in like forever. I looked at the door, and saw the photo of me and Jack together from Instagram on the first day I met him. All I could see was Anti and Akuma now in that photo, knowing that these powers I had gotten when Akuma took me on as a host came back to light.

 **(SONG: "Finding Mr. Midnight" – Random Encounters)* [The first song in the story...YAY!]**

I looked behind me at a teddy bear that I've had since I was a little girl, and just stared at it blankly as I could hear whispers in my mind. And not Akuma's, but someone else's.

 _I've seen a world/unlike any you've seen/full of creatures who've been in my dreams/I know a pain/like you wouldn't believe/one that rips me apart at the seams/take your pills, Ava/just lie still, Ava/was that dead girl me?_

 _Avalon/Avalon/none of this is real/so they tell me/shall we/see what these reveal/I hear the villain's/whispers/echo in my mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out._

All of a sudden, I had no control. I grabbed the teddy and threw across the room, making it hit my desk, and knock over my cup of pencils, hitting the floor with a clank.

 _I've seen the end/of a number of lives/and I wonder if I've caused a few/am I a ghost/is my heart made of wood/is that blood on my hands from me or you/I hear voices/all these noises/are my choices gone?!_

 _Avalon/Avalon/puppet on a string/you can taunt me/haunt me/it won't change a thing/because the villain's/whispers/echo in my mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out!_

 _Every memory/is a mystery or lie/tears well/from the blood/in my eyes!_

I looked down at my hands, and saw blood drip onto them. I reached my hand up to my face, and felt something wet there. I looked up at the mirror in front of me, and saw my one eye all black, while the other was flaming red with fire (kind of like Sans' power in Undertale). And there was blood coming from the completely black eye. I screamed really loud before it all went back to normal, and I stood up. I swiped my hand at my door and it opened up by itself, giving me the cue to walk out of my room, slowly.

 _Avalon/Avalon/how'd your sister die/you won't trust me/just beware the shadow's lies/he'll surround you/drown you/barry you alive/but you'll shake him/break him/each time you survive/so let the villain's/whispers/echo in your mind/it's the perfect time/to die/finding a demon's way out._

I made my whole hand flame up in red, as I looked in another mirror, seeing that my one eye (on the same side as the hand that was flaming) was flaming red as well, while my other eye was completely dark. My powers had resurfaced.

 **(End of song)**

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Jack's POV~**

I walked up the stairs of my apartment building and saw Avalon's door opened slightly. I slowly walked towards it, and peeked inside, only to see Avalon standing there, in front of a mirror, with a knife in hand. Her back was to me, and the reflection wasn't able to be seen. But after a while, I saw her lose her tempter and stab the mirror aggressively with the knife, breaking it (obviously).

I jumped when she did that. I didn't know she was that tough and strong. "Unless..." I began under my breathe until it clicked. "That's it! Another ghost took her over as their host!" I declared, but made sure I stayed quiet.

"You're wrong." A voice said from behind me, making me jump slightly as I turned around to see Akuma standing there. "Her anger, since she was basically taken over by a ghost at one point, makes her abilities stronger than usual. So, don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked back at Avalon.

"I'm sure." She added, before Avalon turned around, showing completely black eyes. "Or not." She stated before disappearing and reappearing in front of her. "Ikite, warai, ai." She said, I think, in Korean? No...Japanese...I think. "Watashi ni modotte kite, imōto."

Just then, Avalon's eyes went back to being the gorgeous blue they always were. She looked around for a moment, before spotting me at the door. "Jack!" She said, on alert. I don't blame her. I would be too if Anti was in her instead of me. I slowly walked in and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Is all I could say. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I should have."

"Why didn't you?" She asked me.

"I was...afraid you'd run." I said. I just met her and made her a friend (and had already formed a slight crush on her), I didn't want her to leave because of my ghost, or whatever it is called inside me.

"Jack, that was never going to happen! We're in this together." She said as she took one of my hands, with a small grin on her face. I looked at her and grinned back. She was definitely someone worth keeping around. She was sweet, kind, caring, and when she wanted to be, scary. That's when it hit me. Sure I just met her, but the poems and songs had it right.

This was love at first sight.

 **~Avalon's POV~**

After I confirmed to Jack that I was going to help in any way I can to get this ghost out of him, we decided to have dinner. It was pretty late, so we made dinner in my place, and ate their. Akuma had went back into my necklace. I had a feeling she was giving me and Jack a little space together. Was she finally trusting him as my friend?

"Hey, you know? We never did get to finish the game we started earlier." Jack stated.

"Oh, right. Okay, you asked about my favorite movie and..."

"...and you said it was Rise of the Guardians." He finished, making me smile. He remembered!

"Okay. Um, what's your favorite song from the Undertale soundtrack? You can only pick one." I said, and laughing at his face.

"Oh, come on!" He complained, as I kept giggling. "Okay, Megalovania has to be my favorite. Even though I like a lot of the songs on that soundtrack. Yours?"

"Ooh, I like that one too. But..." I grabbed my phone and searched for the song I liked more off of the Undertale soundtrack, and when I found it, I played it. "...I like this one more." The melody played like a music box, and it sounded so sad, yet happy, at the same time. The song was called "His Theme".

"Really? That one?" He asked, shocked. I couldn't believe he didn't realized I was the kind of girl who liked songs like this. He's known me for 2 days, now 3, and he still doesn't know me that well. Well, except for the fact that he got my favorite movie correct, only after a day. He really had a good memory.

"Yeah, of course! It sounds like a music box, and I've always loved the sound of a music box." I stated back as I stopped the song and placed my Samsung Galaxy Core Prime back down on the table. I looked back up at him, and saw that his left eye was turning black a little bit, which made me snap my fingers, and he came back.

"Anti was starting to show." I stated, and all he did was nod.

"Okay. What was that phrase Akuma said to get you back earlier?" He asked. I could tell he was curious.

"Oh, that. Ikite, warai, ai. It means live, laugh, love. Every time I end up looking like I'm possessed, she says those words to bring me back, as well as watashi ni modotte kite, imōto, which means come back to me sister. Both are Japanese phrases and only works with the ghosts weapon of choice." I answered, and I could see the lightbuld light up in his eyes.

"Okay. That make sense...I think. What was Akuma's weapon of choice?" He asked me.

"This." I showed him the heart necklace around my neck, and when I did, he gave me this funny look. "She didn't have a weapon, but a heart shaped jewel that she ended up giving me so she could live in it." Again, I got a silly look from him. "Okay, so, Akuma was, well, still is, my ghost."

"I kind of figured since she kept popping up whenever you left." He stated.

"When I first saw her, she had taken me on as a host, like Anti has with you. But, she didn't want to kill people, she wanted to make the world a better place. So, she took on me and throughout the years, we have done good. But then, she started getting tired of taking on a host, and decided to show up in front of me one day, give me her necklace, and told me, to always wear it, because then, she could help me with certain things in life." I continued to explain. "So, I wear this necklace, with her living inside...as she gives me my sixth sense."

"I knew it!" He stated, which made me giggle with the way he said it.

"Okay, what's your favorite song in general?" I asked him, with a smile on my face, and going back to the questions. It felt nice to finally tell someone that story. I've had bottled up for too long now, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe with it still on my chest.

"Oh, I have a lot. Um...I'd say Hero by Nickleback. Yours?" He answered.

"I like that one too, but I like this one more." I stated before standing up and walked over to my radio, and pressing play on it. A song then started filling into the room, and made me start to sway to it.

 **(SONG: "Two in a Million" – Austin & Ally – Their final song...sad)**

All of a sudden, I found myself singing to the song, not realizing that I was being watched by Jack just across the room.

 _ME: Planets align/suddenly I'm alive/eyes full of stars/guide me to where you are/pinch me if I'm asleep/cuz this feels like it's a dream/CHORUS/we're like two in a million/can't even begin to find/where I found you/what are the chances/that there'd be this magic when we touch/we've got something special/on another level/like it's just me and you in the room/because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million._

Just then, I felt my body move in a dance, and when I looked up, I saw Jack dancing with me. It felt so nice, and so...magical.

 _BOTH: We're like in two in a million/can't even begin to find/where I found you/what are the chances/that there'd be this magic when we touch..._

 _ME: Whoa-oh/we've got something special (JACK: we've got something)/on another level (JACK: No it's not nothing)/like it's just me and you in the room/(JACK: yeah...)_

 _BOTH: because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million_

After a while, we stopped and just stared at each other in the eyes, as the song continued to go.

 _BOTH: because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million._

 _ME: Ooh..._

 _BOTH: Two in a Million_

 _JACK: Ooh..._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, we continued to stare into each other's eyes. His were so bright and blue, like an ocean. I could have been lost in them for the rest of the night. But, as fate would have it, his one eye was starting to change again.

I snapped my fingers, letting Anti know I was still there, and it went back to normal again. "Anti, really wants to come out now." I stated, with a small voice.

"Yeah, it seems like he does." He said quietly as well. Then we started to lean in, and right when our lips were about to touch, my phone went off. My heart fell as I went up to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Guid evenin." It was Blaire. I grinned slightly. "How are ye? Ye doing okay, lassie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Blaire. What did you need?"

"I found this coffee shop not that far away from Jack's place..." She began. "...and tonight is open mic night."

"Let me guess, you want us to sing together."

"It would be like old times." She stated. I smiled at this as I looked over at Jack, who was looking at me with the same smile.

"You know what, that sounds like a good idea right now. I'll be there soon." I said before hanging up. "Want to hear a duet group tonight?" I asked him.

 **~Jack's POV~**

We walked down the sidewalk and inside the coffee shop that Avalon and I sat in 2 days ago. I noticed Blaire right away, because she was the only girl wearing a form fitting kind of outfit. Thankfully, she had a tank top underneath it, or else she'd be showing too much cleavage.

Avalon called her name, making her look over at us and come running. She hugged Avalon instantly and then gave me a short little hug.

"A'm glad ye made it." She said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we'd come." Avalon said. "Besides, I'm kind of singing with you."

"That's funny..." A deep voice began. "...I never pegged my fiancée to be a singer." I looked behind me and there, walking towards us, was Mark Fischbach (AKA Markiplier).

I heard Blaire scream a little bit before running up to him and hugging him with such a force, I thought she was going to make them fall down.

"A didn't think you'd come here!" She said, excited.

"Are you kidding? I had to come! I missed you too much." He said before they shared a quick kiss.

I looked over at Avalon and saw her look away from the scene in front of us. I could tell something was bugging her.

"Hey, Ava..." I began, getting her to look up at me. "...you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said before she walked up to the stage.

"Oh, A think she be ready. A'll catch you when A'm done, laddie." Blaire said before kissing Mark's cheek and running up after Avalon.

"Sup dude!" Mark said as he gave me a bro hug.

"Nothing much. Just..."

"Battling Anti?" He asked, making me look at him in shock. "Blaire told me through a text. How you holding up?"

"I'm holding. At least I haven't broken yet." I said, which made Mark chuckle a bit.

"Ah, don't worry, dude. Blaire told me that Avalon has a hold on him now. Is that true?" Now that I was caught off guard. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell him about her abilities (the ones I know of that is), or keep those a secret?

"Uh, yeah. She does." I answered.

"How?" He asked. I wanted to respect Avalon's secret and backstory. I wished he wouldn't push like he normally does. Thankfully, I didn't get the chance to answer, because the song that Blaire and Avalon must have decided on, started to play.

 **(SONG: "Give it Up" – Victorious – Ariana Grande & Elizabeth Gilles)**

Thankfully, I didn't get the chance to answer, because the song that Blaire and Avalon must have decided on, started to play.

 _BLAIRE: Someday/I'll let you in/treat you right/drive you out of your mind_

 _AVALON: You've never met a chick like me/burn so bright/I'm gonna make you blind_

 _BOTH: Always want/what you can't have/is it so bad/if you don't get what you wanted/make you feel good/as I'm with you/wanna shape ya boy/let's get it started/CHORUS/give it up/you can't win/cuz I know/where you've been/such a shame/you don't put up a fight/that's a game/that we play/at the end of the night/it's the same old story/but you never get it right/give it up/come a little closer/baby, baby/come a little closer/come a little closer/baby, baby._

 _BLAIRE: So stop trying to walk away/no you won't/ever leave me behind_

 _AVALON: Nooo/you better believe that I'm here to stay (BLAIRE: that's right)/cuz your the shade/and I'm the sunshine/ohhh_

 _BOTH: Look at me boy/cuz I got you/where I want you/isn't it so exciting/wanna shake you/wanna break you/take a backseat boy/cuz now I'm driving/CHORUS/ give it up/you can't win/cuz I know/where you've been/such a shame/you don't put up a fight/that's a game/that we play/at the end of the night/it's the same old story/but you never get it right/give it up._

 _AVALON: A oooh/yeah_

 _BLAIRE: Ah/oooho_

 _AVALON: Heeey...hey yay yay yeaaaaah!_

 _BOTH: Come a little closer/come a little closer/baby, baby (x2) come a little closer/come a little closer/baby/yeah/if you are my baby/and I'll make you crazy/tonight/look at me boy/cuz I got you/where I want you/isn't it so exciting/wanna shake you/wanna break you/take a backseat boy/cuz now I'm driving/CHORUS/ give it up/you can't win/cuz I know/where you've been/such a shame/you don't put up a fight/that's a game/that we play/at the end of the night/it's the same old story/but you never get it right/give it up/wohooaaaa YEAH!_

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone went berserk. They all gave the two girls up on stage a standing ovation and were whistling like crazy. I could hear Mark's loud voice next to me and his clapping going crazy, as I shouted really loud (because now I could since everyone else was just as loud):

"ENCORE!"

I noticed Avalon's face light up. I had a feeling she had an idea.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just so you guys know, if it says WARNING! by a POV title, just know that there might be a little bit of a "scene" if you know what I mean in that POV.**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

"ENCORE!" I could hear Jack scream at us. When I did, my eyes lit up with an idea.

"Go to your fiancé, Blaire." I told her, making her look at me with shock.

"Aw ye sure, lassie? You never..."

"I can handle it. Go." She grinned at me before giving me a hug and running over to Mark. I looked straight at Jack, and right then and there, my heart skipped. His ocean eyes are what really make me go weak. They were my kriptonite.

After a while, I shook off this feeling and placed the microphone that was in my hand on the microphone stand in front of me. "This song goes to my best friend Blaire Aggie, who just recently, got engagged." I said through the microphone, as everyone (including Jack) cheered and clapped for her. I saw her giggling, and Mark smiling as I spoke.

 **(SONG: "All of Me" – John Legend – Bri Heart cover)**

Once the audience settled down again, the music started to play, and when it did. I let a tear fall down my cheek.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth/drawing me in and you kicking me out/you got my head spinning/no kidding/I can't pin you down/what's going on in that beautiful mind/I'm your magical mystery ride/and I'm so dizzy/don't know what hit me/but I'll be alright/my head's under water/but I'm breathing fine/you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me/loves all of you/love your curves and all your edges/all your perfect imperfections/give your all to me/I'll give my all to you/you're my end and my beginning/even when I lose I'm winning/cuz I give you all/of me/and you give me all/of you/oh._

 _How many times do I have to tell you/even when you are crying/you're beautiful too/the world is beating you down/I'm around/through every mood/you're my downfall/you're my muse/my worst distraction/my rhythm and blues/I can't stop singing/it's ringing in my head for you/my head's under water/but I'm breathing fine/you're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _Cause all of me/loves all of you/love your curves and all your edges/all your perfect imperfections/give your all to me/I'll give my all to you/you're my end and my beginning/even when I lose I'm winning/cuz I give you all/of me/and you give me all/of you/oh._

 _Cards on the table/we're both showing hearts/risking it all/though it's hard!_

 _Cause all of me/loves all of you/love your curves and all your edges/all your perfect imperfections/give your all to me/I'll give my all to you/you're my end and my beginning/even when I lose I'm winning/cuz I give you all/of me/and you give me all/of you/oh_

 _I give you all/of me/and you give me all/of you/oh._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, everyone started to cheer for me, and I could see Blaire mouthing the words 'thank you' to me before giving Mark a kiss.

I smiled, before I looked over at Jack and saw him grin at me before leaving the coffee shop without me.

 **~Jack's POV~ [Not that long of a POV here]**

Once Avalon singing her song for Mark and Blaire, I couldn't help but think of me and Avalon like that. But I knew I couldn't be with her, because of Anti. I know she'd be able to stop him if he ever came out again, but, I was still worried that she wouldn't be able to after a while.

So, I was going to try to keep her as a friend, and when Anti was gone, I was going to get with her. But until then...friend zone.

 **~Avalon's POV~ [WARNING!]**

I walked off the stage, said goodbye to Mark and Blaire, and left. I walked down the sidewalk and up to the apartment building. I walked up the stairs and went into my apartment. I went into my room and changed real quick, and decided to go next door to check on Jack. He looked really upset about something after I had sang that song for Mark and Blaire. So, I wanted to see how he was doing.

I walked out of my house, and went to his door. I went to knock, but noticed it was already opened slightly. So I quietly walked into the place and closed the door behind me. I walked through the halls of his apartment, until I came across his room.

 **[I wasn't planning on putting this scene in here, but, with the way I wrote this chapter, it just sort of fit here. Sorry]**

I walked inside his room, only to see him looking out his window, lost in thought. I could tell he didn't realize I was there, until I closed the door behind me, making him jump slightly and look at me.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." I said. But all I saw was him looking at my outfit. I looked down and giggled a little. I was wearing a dark blue mini jean skirt, and a black v-neck t-shirt that showed a bit of cleavage (not much, but some) instead of my jeans and a plain old t-shirt. I snapped my fingers to get him to look up at my face, and when he didn't, I just smirked seductively as I walked up to him and lifted his head up to my face by his chin. "My eyes are up here." I said with a giggle.

"Sorry. Just not use to seeing you in something like that." He answered. I could tell there was something in his voice, that made Akuma stir. She finally understood that I liked him more than just a friend, and she finally trusted him. So, when she stired inside the necklace, I knew she was trying to tell me that he felt the same way.

"Jack..." I began to say before I was pushed up against the wall, as Jack put his hands on either side of me. I was just staring at him in his gorgeous blue eyes, as I could feel my cheeks heating up with a slight blush, and I could see he was staring at me with the same content. I could even see a slight blush on his cheeks as well.

"Jack..." I said in a whisper, and I was kind of scared. What was about to happen?

"Shh...just stay still." He began in a whisper as he leaned in towards me, and before I knew it...I felt his lips on mine. I was shocked at first, with my eyes wide opened, but then I melted into the kiss and let it all happen.

I snaked my arms around his neck as he put his arms around my back and pulled me closer to him. I felt his arms rubbing up and down my back as the simple kiss we were sharing, turned into something more.

I felt his hands touching my ass as he pushed me back on the wall and started kissing my neck...and I let him. I felt so vulnerable at the moment, and gave into temptation. He moved his mouth up to my jaw and back to my mouth as we continued to make out. Then, without warning, I felt one of his hands leave my ass, and touch one of my breasts. I groaned with pleasure as I placed my own hand on his hand that was there.

We pulled apart for a short while and then...I got tossed on the bed behind him, and he got on top of me, as we continued to kiss each other with such force, I didn't know how to react. This was like a dream. I know Akuma basically told me he liked me the way I liked him with the way she got excited in the necklace, but I never expected this to happen: us here, having a make out session.

 **[If you have already seen this chapter, please forgive me for getting rid of what came after this. I kept thinking about it, and realized, that was not something I should have put in. Being a Christian, I have to follow my heart, and my heart was telling me to take this part out. So I'm sorry about that, but I have to stay true to myself.]**

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Jack's POV~**

I woke up the next morning, with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing. Wait...I remember last night! I sat up and looked to my left to see Avalon laying there with the blanket covering her body, except her arms. I could see her bra straps, so I know nothing else happened. I grinned as I watched her sleep. She just looked so peaceful right now, and I couldn't believe it was her last night.

I promised myself I wouldn't let her know right away that I liked her in this way, but I guess that promise couldn't be kept. She was just so beautiful and I couldn't control myself when she came into my room. That made me wonder, why did she come over in the first place? Did she expect something like this, or was there something she wanted to do that wasn't this?

"I know what you're thinking..." A voice said, making me look over, to see Akuma standing right there by the window, leaning against the wall with her arms across her chest. "...why did she come over in the first place."

"How'd you know?" I asked her, trying to stay quiet so I didn't wake up Avalon.

"I just know." She began as she pushed herself off of the wall and walked towards me a little bit. "She came to see if you were okay. You looked upset about something last night and she wanted to see if you were okay. She didn't expect any of this to happen."

"Oh." Was all I could say. She really was someone worth keeping, because she cared. I was glad to hear that.

After a while, I got out of bed and got dressed real quick before heading into my recording room. I hadn't recorded a video in a while, and I felt bad. So, I sat down in my recording studio, turned on the camera, and started recording a reading your comments video. I hadn't done one in a while, so I figured it was time.

I could feel Akuma in the room with me, and I was hoping she wasn't visible in the video. I looked through the view finder, and saw that she wasn't there. So I looked over at her, which she was in the far corner of the room.

"I made myself invisible so your subscribers wouldn't seem." She said.

"Oh, well, thanks." I said back before continuing with the video.

Once the video was over, I went to go edit it, but was stopped, when I felt Anti riggling inside me. I could tell he wanted out, because he hadn't been out in a while.

"Jack, fight him!" Akuma yelled. I tried real hard to keep him inside, but it was too late. I was no longer Jack...I was now Anti.

 **~Akuma's POV~**

I watched as Jack changed into AntiSepticEye, and stood up. He looked right at me, and all I could do, was stare at him with a death glare.

"Bring back Jack, Anti! Avalon needs him!" I yelled.

"Oh, Akuma, dear. Jack is no longer coming back." He said before he melted into green goop and slid under the door. I disappeared and reappeared into the living room, where I found the green good coming in and turned back into Jack, or Anti, or whoever it was now. And start going hectic, looking for something.

Then I realized, he was looking for his weapon of choice. His dagger. I've known Anti a while now, and I knew his dagger was his source of power, like my heart jewel necklace that was around Avalon's neck right now. If he was to get his hands on his dagger, it would be the end of JackSepticEye, and Sean McLaughlin.

I closed my eyes to find out where it was, and then it showed up in my mind. The side table by the couch. It was locked, and the dagger was inside there. Thank you Yvette.

I opened my eyes, and practically jumped back with fear, for Anti was right in front of my face.

"You know where it is, don't you?!" He yelled at me.

"No!" I yelled back. Forgive me, Avalon, but I had bring Jack back for you.

"Don't lie to me! I know you, Akuma! You were looking to see if you could find it!" Anti yelled at me again. I gulped a little bit, and made the huge mistake of looking over at the side table and back.

Anti followed where I looked, and smirked. "Thanks, pal." He said before walking up to it, and tried opening it.

"It's locked. Yvette isn't stupid, Anti." I said.

"Well, she is. Because forgot one thing..." He began as he closed his eyes and summoned his dagger. My eyes widened when I saw his dagger appear into his hand, as a green glow shined throughout the area, and then dimmed out.

Anti turned around, with both his eyes still closed. But when he opened them, both eyes were now green and black.

"No!"

"Oh, yes! Now, it's time I leave to destroy the world. Catch on the flip side, Akuma." He said before disappearing in a puff of green smoke.

"Oh, this is not good." I said before disappearing and reappearing in Yvette's house.

Yvette turned towards me, and grinned. "Hey Akuma!" She said.

"Anti has his dagger!" I yelled right away, which caused Blaire to run in at the sound of that, along with, I think Mark.

"What?! But I had it locked away safe! How did he get it from that side table!?" Yvette yelled back.

"He has the ability to summon it and wherever it is, it comes to him." I answered.

"Damn it!" Blaire yelled. "Now Jack is no longer here!"

"Is that what would happen if Jack, as Anti, got the dagger?" Mark asked.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Guys?" I heard Avalon's voice behind me, making me spin around to see her, in the outfit she wore the other night with Jack. The blue jean skirt, and black v-neck t-shirt. I had noticed she threw on her black flats, and when I looked at the completed look, it didn't look half bad. But what was really going to be bad...was explaining to her that Jack was completely taken over.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I listened intently as they told me that Jack was no longer Jack, but AntiSepticEye. They told me how he found his weapon of choice by summoning it into his hand, and how Akuma saw both his eyes turn black and green. I could tell by the looks on their faces, that they were extremely worried about him right now. I am too!

"I can't believe it." Was all I could say when they were finished.

"I'm really sorry, Ava." Akuma said as she touched my shoulder.

"No...he's not gone!" I said as I stood up from the wooden chair, and went over to my purse. I took out Akuma's necklace and put it on right away. "I know how to save Jack!"

"Hoo, lassie?" Blaire asked me.

"Akuma, you remember how you got me back to being normal last night?" I asked her, and by the look on her face showed me that she knew what I was talking about.

"Oh, my; gosh! You want to..." She began.

"Exactly! If he has Anti's dagger now, I just have to get it out of his hand in order for it to work!"

"What are you talking about?" Yvette asked.

"Whenever I look like I'm about to go all serial killer, Akuma says a Japanese phrase that gets me back to normal. Ikite, warai, ai." I answered.

"Live, laugh, love." Yvette stated.

"Yes! The only way for that to work, is if I have his weapon of choice, which in this case, is a dagger."

"But Avalon..." Akuma began, making me look back at her. "...if you do that with the dagger in YOUR hand, then Anti will just go into you."

"No way! I'm not letting that happen!" Blaire yelled.

"He won't take over!"

"How are you so sure?" Mark asked.

I paused for a moment as I thought back to last night. "Because I'll kill him before he gets the chance." I noticed in the corner of my eyes Akuma growing worried. She knew what I was talking about.

"Avalon, no. You don't mean..."

"It's the only way, Akuma." I stated, and everyone then realized what I was talking about.

 **~Jack's POV~**

Darkness. That was the only thing I could see. Pure darkness, where as I used to see a glimpse of what I was doing, but then Anti would stop letting me see what he ended up doing. But now, I couldn't see shit! He had taken full control over me now, and all I could do was try to get back in control. But it was no use.

At least I technically told Avalon how I felt about her last night, and I was going to enjoy what we did. Thankfully, nothing major happened. So, I was grateful for that.

All of a sudden, light. I saw it where my eyes would be, and realized, that I was trapped in my brain. I saw where Anti had went, and it was the park. Why the park I had no idea, but then, I saw him put the dagger up in the air, and all of a sudden, the skies turned a darker gray in color. They were already gray, but never this color before. Lightning hit the dagger, and he moved it all around above him. The world was now going to be in ruins.

Just then, I noticed Avalon and the gang there. Avalon...she was glowing. But I could see the look on her face. She was scared, but I could tell that she knew she had to do whatever she had to do. I wish I knew what she had to, but if I had to guess...she was going to try to save me.

That was when a battle started out. Blaire, being such a good aim with a bow and a good swipe with a sword, was the first down, then Yvette, and then Mark. Avalon was left. I watched as Anti fought her...and she was doing an amazing job. I had no idea she could karate! But then...she was hit hard and sent to the ground. I got worried. I had hoped she was alright. That was when I saw her get up, and was about to run back towards Anti, but was stopped by Akuma. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I noticed her give Akuma the necklace, and right then and there, Akuma looked more like a human than a ghost.

That was when I felt Avalon grab the dagger in Anti's hand, and try to pull it out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled as he faught against her to protect his weapon.

"Saving the man I love! Saving Jack!" She yelled back as she was able to yank the dagger out of Anti's hand and held it up in front of her. "Ikite, warai, ai!" She yelled again.

 **~Avalon's POV~**

I sat up from the ground, after being struck down by Anti, Jack's ghost. He held his dagger with pride, as he raised it in the air and had lightning hit it. I read that killing Anti while he was in the host, killed the host as well. I couldn't let that happen. The only other way, that Yvette didn't even know about, was that if someone else held the dagger, they could get all the darkness out of the host, including the ghost, and sacrifice themselves.

Jack had 8 million (almost 9 million) subscribers counting on him, and needed his adorible personality, cute smile and gorgeous eyes. He was needed. My channel didn't even have a million subscribers, only 10,000. It was the only way. I stood up from the ground and went to run when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over and saw Akuma standing there.

"If you do this, I'm gone too. You know that, right?" She asked.

"I know, Akuma." I replied with. "But it's the only way." I then took off the necklace I wore to keep her in it, and took her hand, placing the necklace in her palm. And the moment it touched her opened hand, her pale skin grew tan, and her eyes went to a caramel brown, like our mother's eyes.

"You're free, Akuma. Welcome back." I said before running towards Anti and grabbed his dagger. We started fighting over it, and I could see that he was pissed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled at me.

"Saving the man I love! Saving Jack!" I yelled back at him before pulling his dagger out of his hand and held in front of me, with his name facing him. This was it...it was now or never. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. And when I opened up my eyes, I could see the dagger glowing with a dark aura.

"Ikite, warai, ai!" I yelled, over and over, as a black shadow started coming out of Jack and into the knife...and me. I felt pain all over as it entered the dagger. Once it was all done, I saw Jack standing there, and I could see in his eyes that he was scared to see me like this. "I'm sorry, Jack." I said, trying to keep my strength for a little while longer.

"Avalon, don't!" He yelled to me.

"I love you." I said to him, before I thrusted the dagger into my stomach, and felt all the darkness leave my body.

"AVALON!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	11. Chapter 10 (finale)

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized =_ _ **flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Jack's POV~**

When I finally came to, I noticed Avalon in front of me, struggling to keep Anti at bay. She aimed the blade of the dagger at her stomach, and I knew right then and there what she was doing.

"Avalon, don't!" I yelled to her, with worry clearly lacing my voice.

"I love you." She said before she thrusted the dagger into her stomach, as all the darkness flew all around her, and went into the earth. She then started to fall back, as I saw the light that shined in her eyes fade away.

"AVALON!" I screamed as I ran over to her and caught in my arms before she hit the ground, and as I knelt to the ground with her in my arms. "Avalon!" I yelled her name over and over again, but she was not answering back. After a while, I felt Akuma near me, as she knelt down by my side.

"Avalon, please! Wake up!" I yelled again, but there was still no response. Her skin grew paler as she lost a lot more blood from the wound in her stomach. I looked at the dagger, and slowly, but surely, pulled it out, and then set by my side. I placed my hand on her wound now, and held her closer to me, as tears fell down my face.

"Avalon!" I heard Blaire scream as she ran in and knelt down across from me. "Avalon, please! Ye shouldn't have done this!"

"Why would...why would she do this?" I asked.

"To save you, Jack." Akuma said. I looked at her, before looking back at Avalon's pale face. All of a sudden, I lost it. I held her closer to my body as I cried and my tears fell into her hair. I kissed her forehead as I stuttered with a sob.

"Avalon..." I began as I lifted up her head by her chin. "...I love you too." Then I planted a kiss on her cold, dead lips...the last kiss, I'd ever give her.

After a while, I pulled away from the kiss, and just held her close. The sky went back to being a normal shade of gray (meaning a light shade), as I felt a raindrop hit my arm. She was really gone, and I couldn't save her.

" _We're like two in a million/can't even begin to find/where I found you..."_ I began to sing under my breathe the song that she said was her favorite. I didn't care if they all looked at me funny, I was just singing it in memory of her. _"...what are the chances/that there'd be this magic when we touch/we've got something special/on another level/like it's just me and you in the room/because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million."_

As I finished singing the part I knew, I saw a glow to my side. I looked over and saw Akuma still holding the necklace in her hand. She smiled almost excitedly as she put it around Avalon's neck really quick, and urged me to sing some more.

So I did. _"We're like two in a million/can't even begin to find/where I found you..."_ As I did, the necklace continued to glow brighter and brighter. "... _what are the chances/that there'd be this magic when we touch..."_ Just then, Akuma told me to set her down gently (which I did) and moved us all away from her body as the necklace had started to glow a lot brighter. _"... we've got something special/on another level/like it's just me and you in the room..."_

Then, something amazing happened. I heard her singing along with me. _"...because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million."_ The light went down some, and there, standing in the spot of the light...was Avalon.

" _Because something so brilliant/is meant for just two in a million."_ I heard her sing as she opened her eyes and looked at us with a smile on her face.

"Avalon!" Akuma yelled as she ran up to her with Blaire and Yvette following suit, as they tackle hugged her, which made her laugh that beautiful laugh that I thought I'd never hear again.

"Akuma, how am I alive? I killed myself to get rid of Anti." She asked as the girls pulled away from her.

"My necklace...it's yours." Akuma answered.

"How?" Yvette asked.

"Since it's been around your neck for so long and not mine, it's grown to your DNA." The ghost girl began to explain.

Avalon smiled before looking over at me, and immediately ran up to me and hugged me in a tackle hug. I wrapped my arms around her as a tear fell down my cheek in happiness. She was back, and in my arms. I couldn't have been happier.

"Next time, let me save you." I said in her ear before she pulled away from me.

"Yeah...let's not let there be a next time." She said before she kissed me. I kissed her back as I pulled her closer to my body.

"Well, I better go." Akuma said, as Avalon and I pulled away from our kiss.

"What?" Avalon asked.

"I'm not needed anymore. I'm free." She said as her black outfit turned white.

"Wait! Am I aloud to take off the necklace?"

"Of course! It's not your life source, it just brought you back to live another day. And as long as you have it with you...I'll be there." Akuma said before hugging Avalon. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too." She said back. "Say hi to dad for me."

"I will. Goodbye everyone. And Jack...you treat her with respect."

"I will." I said, before she faded out in a bright light.

"She's home." Avalon said before she wrapped her arms around my torso and put her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and just squeezed her tightly. Things were finally going to go back to normal.

 **~Avalon's POV~**

 **1 year later**

I woke up to see the snow falling outside the window. It was Christmas of 2016, and has been a year since the ordeal with Anti. It felt like a century has gone by, but nope. Only a year. I sat up in bed, as I felt a body stir next to me, making me look over, and see Jack sleeping away. I grinned as I watched him sleep. He's been happy since the day Anti left him for good, and since I became his.

I then looked at my left hand, and saw the ring there that sparkled in the dim light from the window. I smiled as I remembered my own wedding. Just then, I felt sick. I got out of the bed slowly, but surely, and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet as it seemed to have passed. But I still threw up a tiny bit. Thankfully I didn't wake up Jack with all this. I would have heard him calling for me if I did.

I remembered my mother telling me that you get morning sickness whenever you were pregnant. Well, it was morning, and I was sick. So I quickly took out a pregnancy test, and took it.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that day, I was getting the table set up and putting the presents around the tree. Blaire was coming over with Mark today from LA...and for the first time my mother was coming to see me. It had been a long time since I had seen my mother. The last time I seen her was at my wedding. So, this Christmas, was going to be great.

Jack came out and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I smiled as I leaned into his hold. "Hey girly." He said with a giggle as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey babe." I said back as I just kissed him.

"Do you know when they're coming over?" He asked, before there was a knock on the door. "Seriously?"

"No...that's my mom." I answered as I ran to the door and opened it. Sure enough, there she was, and short, stocky (but the same height as me) lady with golden blond hair, and blue-green eyes. "Mom!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"Oh, dearie! How's my little girl!" She said.

"I'm fine." I answered as I pulled away.

Once my mom walked in, Mark and Blaire showed up. I hugged them both, and I noticed Blaire was more excited than I was. She was all happy, and actually wore color. Well, she did have a black tank top on under a red flannel, with blue jeans and her signature black boots from a year ago. I was surprised they didn't wear out yet.

I looked at her face, and saw the light in her eyes, and smiled. "What are you so happy about, Blaire?" I asked her. She looked at Mark and then back to me, before answering.

"Ava...A'm pregnant." She said. I squealed as I hugged again.

"Congrats!" I said.

"Thank ye, lassie." She said as she pulled away from me.

"I actually have some news for you..." I began to say, when I heard Jack coming. He was so loud. "...that I'll tell you later." Seriously? You guys still don't get it?

"Mark!" Jack yelled as he walked in and bro hugged Mark. He hugged Blaire normally though. "How have you guys been?!" He asked as he lead them in with me following suit.

"Well...I'm going to be a father." Mark said, making Jack stop and look at Blaire.

"Blaire? Are you...?" Jack began.

"Ay, Jack...A am." Blaire answered, as she received another hug from him.

"Congratulations, you guys!" He said, pulling away and bro hugging Mark again.

"Thank ye, laddie. A am so excited." Blaire said, smiling.

"Me too." Mark said as he side hugged Blaire.

"Hey, Avalon!" My mom's voice rose.

"Is that your mom?" Blaire asked.

"Oh, that's right! You haven't seen her in a while! Come on!" I grabbed Blaire's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. I looked at my mom with a smile, as her back was to me.

"Yeah, mom?" I asked.

"Do you need any help with...?" She began to ask, as she turned around, and the moment I saw her face, I knew she was shocked. "Blaire?" She slowly walked up to me and Blaire, as Blaire just grinned at my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Mars. It's me." Blaire said, still smiling.

"Oh, my...you look just like your mother." She said as she hugged the young mother to be.

"A miss her." Blaire said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I do too, dear." My mom said as she pulled away from the hug and wiped away Blaire's tear. "But if you ever need a mother like figure, you come to me. I live in LA now, and Avalon told me that you got married to a guy who lives there. So you just come. I will be your mother. Mama Suki if you will."

"Okay. Thank ye." Blaire said. "Any advice on how to be a mother?"

"Wait, you're...oh, my; gosh! You're pregnant?!"

"Ay, lassie." Blaire said as she received one more hug from my mom. I smiled as I watched this. Just wait until the presents.

XXXXXXXXX

After supper (we had it without Yvette because she was in England celebrating with her family), everyone was sitting in the living room, passing out presents. Mark got a new comb to fluff up his hair some more from Jack, and everyone busted out laughting at that present, my mom got a cook book from me, because she loved to bake and cook food, Blaire got a new bow from Mark, because she was like Merida from Brave and was really good at the bow, and I got a new microphone from Jack for my gaming channel, which I started doing as a full time job now.

And those were only a few of the presents. There were so many I could list, but to save time, I won't. But there is one present, I'm going to say.

I gave Jack a little box and he opened it. It wasn't wrapped since it was a last minute thing, so he just took off the lid, and inside, was my possitive pregnancy test.

"What?" Jack began, with a look of shock and I could tell of happiness, before I stood up and went in front of the tree to look at the group. I looked at my mom the most as I took a deep breathe, and said what I was dying to say.

"Everyone...I'm pregnant." I said, which made Blaire squeal almost and give me a tackle hug. My mom automatically gave me a huge hug, for she was going to be a grandmother now. But Jack, he just stood up and kissed him. He was going to be a father, and I already had a feeling what its name was going to be.

When Jack pulled away he hugged me. I could tell he was happy. His life was actually becoming a normal life since last year, and so was mine.

"Looks like we're both going to be fathers, Jack!" Mark exclaimed, which made us all laugh slightly before we all got calm and started talking and catching up.

Sure, life brings you down, and messes up whenever you planned something. But sometimes, you just have keep calm, and live on. Life maybe tough, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I had the child after 9 months, and it was a girl. I knew what name Jack wanted to name her, and to be honest, I wanted to name her this too. We named her, Samantha Akuma McLaughlin.

Blaire had a young boy, born a week before my little girl was born, and named him Nicolas Fischbach. They never told me his middle name.

As years go on, Sam grew up, and so did Nick. Jack and I basically grew old together, and as the years went, he dwindled away from YouTube...and Sam took over.

 **~THE END~**

 **Well, that's it. The story is over. I had a blast writing this story! And now, it's time to see how it all happened. I am writing a prequel for this story, staring Markiplier and my OC Blaire Aggie. This prequel will obviously be before they got married, and before Jack even knew Avalon. So, Avalon won't be in the prequel. But Yvette McKnight will be. So keep your eyes out for the prequel which will be called Scotland Yard.**

 **But thank you guys, so much for reading this story. If you liked it, PUNCH that fave button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all around (High fives twice). But thank you guys, and I'll see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT STORY!**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	12. Just a few words

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Now, on to the note.

I am going to be re-writing The Demon inside of Me. I saw that Jack was doing the whole "Anti's coming" for the month of October, I figured I'd write another story about Anti. But then I remembered...I HAD ONE ALREADY! And then the memory of how it went came back to me and I realized it didn't really work out the way I wanted it to.

Now, I will keep the weapon of choices and Yvette will still be in the story...but Blaire and Mark won't make an appearance in the story, meaning Scotland Yard is now a story on its own. Yeah...sorry.

Anyway, I hope you guys like the re-write once it is up on the site. I might be putting it on Wattpad as well, so keep your eye on my account there as well. It's BritainBauer3214. You'll know its me because I have the same profile picture as on here. Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, I hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween, and I'll see you when I finish Chapter 5 of Miraculous Moon, and the re-write to The Demon inside of Me.

God bless!

P.S,

Don't be alarmed when you see the cover has also changed. I need a better photo than what I had chose. Also, this one will be deleted. I'm sorry, I know I'm keeping other stories that I'm re-writing up on the site, but if I don't delete this one, I'll get confused which one is which. So, enjoy the original for the time being, because it's getting deleted the moment chapter 1 is up of the re-write. Sorry again, and God bless.


End file.
